honorcompanyseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Marie Herbert
Hellooooo Everybody!! It's a me, Rose! I just wanted to tell everyone a little bit about myself. I hope you don't mind ^_^ . I am currently 17 years old, taking college courses and writing the first survivor's land book. I am the original creator of the trilogy, later incorporating it into a Saga with Joshua's ideas. (Created SL in 2008) I am bisexual and currently have a girlfriend of one year. We plan to get married after we graduate and are very happy with each other. I am also the only girl on the KorzA team and the main designer for the game portion of the series. I hope you guys enjoy our Saga!! '' ''I also love anime and have kind of an obsession for collecting Manga :P So, you can say that I'm an anime/manga fangirl. So, these are my top ten! 10. Code Geass: Although I know that its good and has more than enough thrill to keep me into it, I haven't taken the time to watch it all. It's interesting and I would definitely love to in the future. So, expect this rating to go up! 9. Bleach: I loved Bleach, but the reason its #9 is because of all the filler arcs they added in. They made me want to stop watching and move onto something better. I still love the characters and actual plot, but unless you like fillers, I wouldn't recommend it. '' ''8. D.Gray Man: This anime ranked #8 because of its interesting storyline and unknown background. Its eerie and you're not even sure which side to take after a while. I loved watching it and I loved reading it. I would recommend it. '' ''7. Tengen Toppen Gurren Laggan: The only reason its this low on my list is because I haven't watched the whole thing yet. Although, I already love the humor, character development, and epic action sequences. '' ''6. Fullmetal Alchemist: Although I love this anime, it had to be #6, because I just didn't get into it as much as the others. I will definitely watch it again, it has great character development, and it's majorly plot based. '' ''5. Loveless: I personally like the manga more, so this is why it isn't #1 on my list. The voice actors are perfect, the plot is deep, and the characters are so well developed. For anyone who likes shounen-ai manga, I recommend this series. 4. Bobobo-bo bo-bobo: Anyone who has ever seen this anime knows how hilarious it is. There is pretty much no plot and it is bound to make anyone laugh with how random it is. '' ''3. One Piece: This anime is so long, but it's a good one. It's a strong plot with major comic relief and epic action. The only thing I don't like is its filler episodes -_- '' ''2. ''Naruto (full series): This was the first anime I ever watched and the first Manga I ever read. It's long, but it's consistent with its plot and epic action sequences. '' ''1. Neon Genesis Evangelion: For storyline, characters, and action sequences, this anime takes #1 on the list. It just made me submerse myself so deeply into it that I just couldn't get enough of it. I watched the movies several times and even am watching the anime again currently. I would recommend every time. ''